In the eyes of His Father
by Darkangelkitty08
Summary: Long ago kagome and Sesshoumaru were lovers.When Sesshoumaru left her, he left no traces of where he went.15 years later Sesshoumaru comes back to find out that he has a son who has no idea who he is. It is up to Kino(their son)to pull his parents togethe
1. ch1

"Please ma'am one more push." The doctor said and as the final push was done, a clean, healthy baby was born. His mother was none other than Kagome Higurashi. Though one small detail left out was that the baby's father was not there. In fact he never was there to begin with only because he and Kagome weren't married.

This man went by the name of Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Man was Kagome going to give him a piece of her mind when she found him. 9 months ago Kagome and Sesshoumaru had met and had a fling. But when Kagome awoke she was alone and Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found.

Soon after that she found out she was pregnant with his child but she couldn't stand the thought of abortion so she kept it. Months went by and nothing was heard from sesshoumaru. Not even his own brother knew where he was.

Inuyasha Takahashi was one of Kagome's former boyfriends but now they were friends. He offered to help take care of the child if Kagome couldn't handle by herself. She only lived a few houses down.

As kagome was laying on her bed to the side of her baby she smiled thinking 'I am finally a mother' she was happy except she knew that this baby would need a real father and she didn't really think that she and Inuyasha could get married because they didn't like each other that way. She shoved thoughts like that away for now and began thinking of a name for her baby.

"Kino...his name is Kino." She fell asleep.

15 years later.

"Come on mom I'm gonna be late for school again. I don't want anymore detention!" Kino was yelling upstairs to his mother. Kino was 15 as of today because it was his birthday. Kino had always been the shy type so he only had a few friends. His father never showed up so he never really bothered to ask his mother. When he was five he asked and his mother quickly changed the topic but he didn't really mind. He just guessed that his father was a heartbreaker.

Kagome came flying down the stairs "Sorry sorry hun but I was stuck on the phone with a business call." They ran out the door.

At school Kino jumped out and said hi to his friends on their way to class.

"Happy Birthday Kino!" Tanya his friend came up to him and gave him a hug.

At class they sat in their seats. "now I hope both your guardians have signed those permission forms for the class project. And yes Kino I know your uncle signed yours." The teacher went around to collect the forms and everyone gave them. Kino handed the teacher the form and went to his assignment. A school principal messenger came into the office and whispered something to the teacher.

"Kino. Your mothers in the office and you need to go there. It's an emergency." The teacher announced. Kino got up and walked to the office.

"Hi mom." She came up to him and hugged him.

"I tried to protect you but I just couldn't for this long" She whispered then turned. There he saw a man with silver hair like his was sitting there. "Kino meet your father. This is Sesshoumaru Takahashi." Kagome said shakily.

"What?" Kino was suddenly lost in a flurry of darkness.


	2. ch2

Kino woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was silver with black and white trim. Kinda gloomy for his liking. Then he remembered the meeting in the office before he passed out. His so-called "Father" was there. Kino then realized that he did look a little bit like him because he sure didn't look like his mother.

Kino's hair was a natural silver with black tips. His hair was only shoulder length and he seemed built the same as his "father".

"Ok I gotta stop doing this "father" with quotes thing." Kino got up and went downstairs. There he saw his mother and "father" sitting there in an awkward silence. (There it was again!)

Kino wanted to watch.

Then Kagome spoke. "Why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "I'm here to be the father of my child."

"You've had 15 years and now you want to be his father. Inuyasha was burdened with taking care of him while I worked late hours just to be able to hold up the family."

"I had other commitments, such as my family across the world, to attend to."

"You still could have told me."

"You could have told me that I had a son."

"YOU WERE MISSING HOW COULD I HAVE TOLD YOU!?" Kagome stood up and walked out of the room. She totally missed Kino on her way out and stormed out of the house forgetting that she left him there.

"She never changes." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Umm..." kino walked in.

"I see she's as forgetful as ever too."

"As much as your sarcasm amuses me may I ask why you chose now to show up?" Kino sat where Kagome once was sitting.

"I had met your mother when I was 18 and she 17 but the next day after our...time together I got a call telling me to come immediately to the summer house my father was staying in. He was ill. Kagome was asleep so I couldn't tell her."

"You could have left a note with phone numbers." Kino added in.

"I was in a hurry and not thinking. Anyway I left and when I came back Kagome was gone. I called my brother, Inuyasha and he told me she was staying with him. Straight away without asking I assumed he was married to your mother and I left again. Then about a year ago I talked with him and he explained about you and I was anxious to meet you because you were my son...plus I found out they weren't married but he was helping support the family so now I show up and piss your mother off. I was always good at that." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Umm. As touching as this is I'm still confused. Why haven't you called?"

"I did. Your mother would hang up on me. I guessed coming in person would be the only approach in order to get to her."

"Do you still love her?" Kino suddenly asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. Wow this is kid had his smarts. Not to mention looks.

"Do you?" Kino pressed on.

"Yes...I believe I still do." Sesshoumaru said leaving the table. "I'll drive you home if you want."

"Ok." Kino said following. 'If he still loves her why wont he tell her?' he wondered.

The car ride was silent and...lets just say uneventful. Kino was quiet and he stared out the window. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on the road. When they reached the house Kino got out of the car and Sesshoumaru drove away with out a word. 'Now I even wonder if he is my father.'

Kino walked into the house to find his mother on the living room couch. She was sleeping and by the looks of it she was crying herself to sleep. His father shows up and they argue. No one would be that happy.

Kino went upstairs into his room and lay on his bed thinking. If his parents got back together then he wouldn't be the only kid with no parents. With happy thoughts running through his mind he went to sleep.

The next day was...different. Sesshoumaru came over to their house while both were asleep and when Kino came downstairs and his parents were silently sitting on the opposite side of the couch. 'This has got to stop' he thought to himself.

"Morning." Kino said walking downstairs.

"Morning Kino." Kagome said back, "Aren't you going to say good morning to your son?" she said rather smugly.

"Morning Kino." Sesshoumaru said not looking at him.

"That's it you two. This has to stop! You both are acting like CHILDREN! It's stupid and I think that since the both of you are grown adults you would care about my feelings about this rather than your own!" Kino stormed out.

"I'll get—"Sesshoumaru stopper her.

"No I will...but he is right. How about dinner tonight for the three of us at my house?" He suggested.

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru left the house to find Kino.


	3. ch3

Not long after Sesshoumaru left when he found Kino in a tree as it started to rain.

"I don't want to talk to you or mom!" Kino looked around.

"You have no choice. Now get your butt down here. Your mother is probably freaking out."

"I'll come down only if you tell her your sorry and you still love her." Kino climbed higher in the tree.

Sesshoumaru groaned. "It's not that simple!"

"I never said do it simply, Be a guy for heavens sake! Seduce her. Or just make insinuations of seduction until she falls for you again!"

"I do not follow..." Sesshoumaru stared up into the tree.

"I'm saying, take her out to dinner, movies, or anything that will get her back with you. Just don't argue. You argue like the mentally ill! It's stupid!" Kino slipped on a branch and fell just a bit. But he was just in reach of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Kino tried to resist.

"I'm listening." Sesshoumaru looked at Kino.

"Well..." And kino explained all his mothers weaknesses and ways to get her to love him again.

Sesshoumaru and Kino walked in the door soaking wet. Kagome ran up to them and hugged Kino.

"Thank god your safe!"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Oh...Thank you for finding him Sesshoumaru."

Kino nudged Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru winked.

(Creepy!)

"Mom I'll go up and clean myself up."

"Alright honey." Kino walked up the stairs to leave his parents alone.

"May I speak with you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What about?"

"It's just...I cant stop thinking about you. I want us to try again."

"There was no us Sesshoumaru. It will never work. You left me heartbroken. I don't...want to."

Sesshoumaru could not take no as an answer. He grabbed her and crushed his lips down on Kagome. She tried to get away but he was too strong. She slowly melted into the kiss and moaned into his mouth. Sesshoumaru felt this was time to take it a step farther and he thrust his tongue in her mouth and explored it. She pushed her tongue against his and he pushed back.

Sesshoumaru broke off for air. Kagome was in his arms. She panted heavily and realized what she just did.

'the kisses are still the same' he thought to himself. Then flashbacks of their night together were flashing through his mind. He blinked out of it and looked at Kagome. She had a horrified look on her face. 'uh oh, here it comes' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Sesshoumaru...we'll see you at your house tomorrow by 5pm k?" Kagome said walking out of his arms and into the other room.

Kino ran into the kitchen and asked "What happened? "

"I took it too far...gah that was so stupid!" Sesshoumaru hit his head with his hand.

"Well you have a while to yet. See you tomorrow...dad." Kino walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru stood there dumbfounded. ' did he just call me dad?' Sesshoumaru slowly walked out of the room and to his car. Then he drove off towards his house. (or should I say mansion.)

Kagome sat on the couch and put her face in her hands and she cried. 'Why did he come back?' she thought.

Kino walked in and saw his mother crying. "Mom?"

"Kino, I want you to live at your fathers house for a week starting tomorrow so you can get to know him. I know it's sudden but I feel that maybe it would be a good idea so you can get to know him better." Kagome said.

"Mom...Do you love him?" Kino asked after a long silence.

"I don't know. He's a hard person to love..." Kagome stared at the ground. "Why?"

"Because...he loves you." With that said Kino walked upstairs.

Oh and u guys the reason my chapters are so short is because this is only like the intro but once the plot thickens a bit more I will be sure to make longer chapters. I'll be sure to also update Sweet homes in Japan soon!

( ")

( )o ï LOOK A BUNNY!

-DAK08


	4. ch4

Kino sat in his room wondering when his mother would come talk to him about what he said. 'Well she needed to know sooner or later' he thought. Then a thought struck him. What would Sesshoumaru think. If he found out that Kino told Kagome that he still loved her he may throw a fit.

Kino got up and dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

"Come on come on Pick UP!" he repeated to himself.

"Hello?" It was Sesshoumaru's low Masculine voice.

"Hi umm...I kinda screwed up...umm I kinda...well-" Kino started to stutter.

"You told her. About my feelings. I know. She called me and asked me if it was true."

"What did you say?" Kino asked more curious than ever.

"I told her yes. Do you really think I would lie to her?" Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Well umm...no?"

"Correct. So we're having dinner tomorrow at my house, I have a surprise for your mother."

'What do you mean a surprise?"

"I mean I'm gonna try and go out with her again. So she'll be my girlfriend and if it works out it could lead to...other things."

Kino liked this idea better than the seduction. A seductive Sesshoumaru kinda scared him.

"See you tomorrow son." Sesshoumaru hung up.

"Where'd that come from?" Kino said aloud to himself as he hung up the phone.

The dinner with Sesshoumaru was in an hour and Kagome was still deciding what to wear. Finally she chose a spaghetti strap blue dress. Kino was forced to wear an Aloha Shirt much to his misfortune. Plus he had to wear the new shoes his mom bought him earlier.

"Why so fancy?"

"Sesshoumaru told us to dress like this..." kagome stuttered as they drove. When they came upon Sesshoumaru's house Kino's eyes widened. It was much prettier at night.

They drove up the drive and were greeted by Sesshoumaru. He took them inside to the dinning room where there was a huge table. At one end of the table there was a little girl sitting.

She turned around "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is happy you are back!" the little girl replied.

She looked at Kagome and Kino. "Who's the pretty lady Sesshoumaru-sama? And who is he?"

"Rin this is Kagome and Kino. Kino is Kagome's and my son."

"Does that mean pretty lady Kagome is going to be Rin's mommy and Kino is going to be Rin's brother?" Rin's eyes full of hope.

"Perhaps...if that's ok with Kagome." He replied


	5. ch5

"Ummm... Well Rin you see..." She started to mumble. Kino shook his head in disbelief. He had never seen this side of his mother.

"She's trying to say yes." Kino finished for her.

Rins smile grew. Kino saw her face and he had realized that now he was going to have a sibling if...WAIT A MINUTE!! His mind was shouting at him.

"umm excuse me DAD. May I talk to you?" Kino asked.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru and Kino left Kagome and Rin there to talk.

"When did you have a daughter?" Kino looked away.

"She is not mine. I found her. She was on the streets and people were beating her up so I took her in"

Kino looked at Sesshoumaru and mouthed an 'oh' and then said "From the way I see it I'm gonna have more responsibility if you and mom get back together huh?"

"I would suppose" Sesshoumaru said as he turned and left to go back to the dinning room. Kino walked in after him. Kagome and Rin were talking. Rin was babbling about flowers and how much she loved Sesshoumaru. 'does she ever shut up?' kino didn't know why but he was in a very bad mood.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? May Rin and Kino-niichan go to the gardens so Rin can show him Rin's favorite spots?" Rin asked.

"Sure"

Kino was about ot protest but then Kagome gave him the glare. He groaned inwardly as the little girl grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

'why me?' he thought as the went through the garden.

I just needed a filler but thanks for the reviews and it's possible that the next chapter will be longer

-DAK08


End file.
